


Sherstrade 2 (Basically fluff)

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddles and kisses, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Greg and Sherlock reuniting after Sherlock's been away on a case for a couple of weeks? Much kissing and cuddling ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade 2 (Basically fluff)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> This prompt was from loveinthemindpalace on tumblr (eragon19 on ao3) :) all the love to my favourite muse!

**Sherlock's POV**

 

I used to think I could control my heart by compartmentalizing everything into my Mind Palace, that I could keep myself completely focused on the work I had married myself to. But now... Everything has changed in such a short space of time, mere months. It was his fault. Lestrade. He has always been important to me, known me in my darkest days when I was still drowning in the influence of drugs.

Less than a year ago, he kissed me and everything changed and what we are now is complicated but close and warm and so, so Greg! It's incredible. I adore it but it hurts when we're apart and currently we are.

I've just wrapped up a very interesting case in Cardiff with John however I need to see Greg soon or I may go stir crazy. Everyone tells me I already am but trust me when I say it will get worse if we do not reunite soon. Thankfully, we take the train back in just over an hour as soon as John finishes packing.

"Hurry UP, John!" I call from outside the door to John's hotel room, "I want to get home."

John sighs heavily, "We've got ages yet! Calm down! Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?" he leaves the room, dragging his case behind himself.

"Nothing, I...prefer to be in familiar settings." I lie.

Without comment - other than a knowing smirk - John leads us out of the hotel and towards the road to wait for a taxi.

We eventually make it to the train station and I have another few hours of agony before I can finally be with Gregory again. I know John knows that is the reason I am so anxious I need to spend the whole journey inside my brain. I need Greg.

When we are three stops away, I text him as a warning. He replies instantly and I cannot help but smile.

 

_**On my way to the station. Can't wait to see you x -GL** _

 

I leave the train as soon as the doors slide open and speed off along the platform until the sight of familiar silver hair catches my eye and Greg is jogging towards me, hugging me tightly, "Missed you, sunshine." he murmurs softly.

"I...missed you too." the scent of Greg filled me and I buried myself into it.  I hadn't known it was possible to need someone so much but I do. I have to be here with him whenever I can.

He pulls back and presses a gentle kiss to my lips, then another, then another and then a longer, deeper kiss that I lose myself in. I knot a hand in Greg's hair and clutch at Greg's back as we keep as close as possible within the confines of clothing and public decency laws. Only when John clears his throat rather loudly beside us does Greg draw back with a sheepish grin, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. You need any help with bags?" he ends up carrying my experiments' bag.

I tell John to drive so that I can share the back seats with Greg and although we will do nothing untoward, I would never let go of his hand for a second. Just when we pull away, Greg leans over to me and whispers into my ear, "When we get back to mine, why don't you stay over and I can show you just how much I've missed you?" he winked.

Gasping softly and flushing lightly, I nod, "That sounds perfect."

 

* * *

 

Hopefully Greg realises now just how much I missed him. As we lie on his bed, gloriously sated and wrapped around each other impossibly close, I can hardly think besides Greg, "You...are the most...incredible man...I've ever met." I manage to tell Greg between gasps of air.

He kisses my chest and nuzzles into it, ignoring the sheen of sweat coating our skin, "You obviously haven't met yourself, then." a beautiful, rumbling chuckle escapes Greg's throat, "The next time you go away for that long, you take me with you, yeah?"

"Couldn't think to do anything else. I hated being apart." I confess.

"Really? So I wasn't the only one?"

I brush the hair from Greg's eyes tenderly, "You would never have been the only one."


End file.
